Lee's dream
by Havard
Summary: Lee loves his Honda... until the accident... Read and rewiew!


Authors note:

Authors note:

One of my first crossoverfanfics. Something different, with an Tekken/Gran Turismo crossover... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lee, Nina, Lei or the Escudo, even though I wish I did! And if you don't LOVE cars, I suggest you don't read any further...

LEE'S DREAM 

By: Håvard S.

** **

I looked over the area. It wouldn't be long until they came now. I was waiting for my Honda, my silvergray Honda, my beautiful Honda, my lovely Honda, my qui...

**- Here they come! Nina and Lei yelled. I stopped and stared at the first car, which came around the corner. It wasn't what I had expected! It wasn't my Honda!!! Damn! My Honda should be the winner, not this... this... fantastic, red car. I couldn't help it; I stared at it so my eyes nearly dropped out.**

**It was red, furious, powerful... it was the most incredible car I'd ever seen! **

**I felt like a traitor. How could I forget my Honda? It wasn't like me to lose my head because of a car! The Honda was my car! MY girl!**

**The red car disappeared with a deep roar. My heart jumped. Would I see it again?**

**Of course I would. There was still many laps left...**

**Suddenly I heard a familiar noise. My Honda! It was here! It was chasing a black Toyota of some kind. The black Toyota speeded up, and so did my Honda.**

**-Come on, Come on! I yelled. The Honda had to win!**

**That was when it happened! The black Toyota suddenly went hard to the left, and smashed my Honda into the wall. A loud bang rang in my ears, a sound I would remember for the rest of my life.**

**-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I cried as I watched my Honda spin around and that damned Toyota ran away, with only a little scratch. Nina and Lei tried to stop me as I jumped over the fence, even though it wasn't allowed, and ran over to my Honda. Tears streamed down my checks. The driver was already outside. He came over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder.**

**-I'm sorry...**

**-You? You're sorry? It wasn't your fault! It was that damned Toyota! I swear I'll kill the guy! I really loved this car! I screamed. **

**-Yeah, it wasn't fair play. the driver mumbled.**

**-Fair play?! Forget about the race! Look at my car! I was really out of myself now.**

**A sound behind me made me turn around. There _it _was! The red car with the huge tail. I stopped crying. I stared with my mouth half opened. Its black painted headlights stared back at me. Wow! **

**I forgot my Honda for a while. It was just me and that wonderful, red car. It stopped, and the driver came out. I stroke my hand over the hood. Suzuki... Oh... My God! I'm in love! In love with a car! A Suzuki!**

**-I've never seen something like this before! I whispered.**

**-It's an Escudo Pikes Peak version. Like it? the driver asked.**

**-I love it. It's a true beauty. How many HP(HorsePower)?**

**-It's tuned... 1802 HP! Top speed: 335kmh! the driver said proudly.**

**1802 HP?! 335 kmh?! That's something for me! I just wanted this car! I needed this car!**

**-How much? I'll give you anything for it! I felt down on my knees.**

**-Sorry, Mac. It's not mine and I don't think it's for sale. the driver said.**

**-Not for sale? I was disappointed. I walked slowly back to my Honda, and placed a hand on the broken hood. –I'm sorry, darling. It's not easy for me to say this but, I... I'm in love with another car. A car I can't have...**

**I saw my reflection in what was left of the windshield. My God! I looked seventy years old! I stroke a hand over my silver hair.**

**The sound of an engine came up behind me. The black Toyota! I was filled with hatred against it and it's driver. I ran towards it and hit it on the blank hood, leaving small marks. I kicked, hit, spitted, yelled...**

**-Murder! Murder! I spitted on the windshield, and turned my rage against it's driver instead. It was him who made the car crash into my Honda!**

**-Get out here, you coward! Nobody destroys my Honda!**

**The driver got out and I got ready to fight, but he didn't move a finger. He was just standing there, looking at the marks I left on the Toyota's hood. I studied him, unable to see his eyes. He looked up, and I noticed tears in his eyes. Like he felt sorrow because he had smashed my Honda.**

**-I... I'm really sorry. I lost control of the car. I couldn't do anything to stop it from turning to the left. And after that... I wasn't able to think. I just drove... until now. When I saw you and your car... How is your driver? Is he okay?**

**- He's ok. I mumbled. I wasn't able to hate this man, even though he'd destroyed my car. I looked at him again. He was touching the scars on his Toyota. He looked puzzled. A tear felt down on the blank, black hood. He wiped it away quickly as if he didn't want anyone to see him crying.**

**- I'll pay for that. I said and pointed at the marks.**

**The driver shaked his head.**

**- No. he said and looked at my Honda. –I'll pay for that.**

**I waited for him to continue.**

**- I own two of the cars here today. This one... he patted the Toyota's windshield. - .... and that one over there. The Escudo. **

**I swallowed. I burned inside. Jealousy... **

**- So what? I tried to sound like normal.**

**-I want you to have one. You can choose, but I doubt you'll take the one that sma... ehh.. you know. **

**- Huh? I couldn't believe it.**

**- I'll give you the Escudo. Please tell me if you want something else.**

**- Something else?! Something else?! I've never wanted anything else! It's like a dream become true! **

**I jumped around and gave the driver a hug. I even gave his Toyota a hug. And my Honda. And anyone who was standing near me. And of course the Escudo. _My_ Escudo!**

**-Thanks! was all I was able to say. I looked at Nina and Lei on the other side of the fence and smiled. They smiled back.**

**-Ok, guys! Let's go for a drive!**

** **

** **

** **


End file.
